1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device and a control method for a vehicle that includes an electric motor.
2. Description of Related Art
International Publication No. WO2014/128925 discloses a vehicle including a planetary gear mechanism disposed in a power transmission line, and a first electric motor (for example, a first motor-generator MG1) and a second electric motor (for example, a second motor-generator MG2). The vehicle can travel with driving force of only the second electric motor and travel with driving force of both the first electric motor and the second electric motor. Hereinafter, a mode of driving with the driving force of both the first electric motor and the second electric motor is also referred to as “dual driving.”
The vehicle capable of performing dual driving is configured to satisfy requested driving force basically with only the second electric motor (single driving). When the vehicle cannot satisfy the requested driving force only with the driving force (maximum output) output from the second electric motor, the vehicle shifts to the dual driving in which the driving force is output not only from the second electric motor but also from the first electric motor.